Rees
Description You all know her as Rees, a soft spoken yet fiery half-elf who made her name for herself as a highwayman. She is talented in the ways of the elements and the Old Faith, which her mother taught her to follow. She is followed by a pseudo-dragon companion named Shae. He is as fiery as her, with more spunk. Together, they worked recon and look out for the Fat Lady. She is a tall, lean half-elf with a red mane of curly hair. She wears rogue like clothing of black and dark hide, as well as a wide brimmed hat. One of her ears is scarred and poorly healed, to appear rounded. She has a slight distaste for elves and the rich. She scoffs at the idea of love and relation seemingly to prefer the company of Shae and other animals. However, she is polite and if not provoked she will treat you with respect. Background (Read at Your Own Discretion) Rose Pace was born in a small serf town. Her mother, Heather Pace, was a young human woman left to raise her half-breed child on her own. Rose and her mother were looked down upon in the community, many spreading unsavory names and rumors about her mother and her 'trist'. Rose was never excepted into either the elven or the human community. Once when she was a child she ran from her home village to a nearby elven town, hoping to be accepted with open arms. She left in fear after the head of the town cut off the point of her left ear as a lesson. She returned to her mother and the town, the rumors soon faded and Rose proved herself as a strong help. With her fey blood and her reverence of the Old Faith, she developed some command of the nature around her. The community became accepting once again, and Rose found a home there. Things did not stay happy for long. As the lord grew older, greed began to brew in his heart. He started to take more and more from the village, running it dry. If not for Rose's abilities, the town would have died out. But that wasn't enough, the town couldnt live off wild berries and the occasional squirrel forever. So Rose did what she thought was necessary. She began stealing little bits at first. A few loaves of bread, some veggies. I soon grew into full out raids. She worked quickly, preferring to ambush her targets and leave before anyone could react. On any big hits, she would call in help, hiring anyone she could with what she had. One bard, a kenku named Cheer, led to her undoing. One night, when Rose was feeling particularly brave, she slipped into the lord's hunting grounds to hunt some of his prize sport. As fate would have it, she wasn't the only one hunting that day. The Lord's son, Casimier, stumbled across Rose, both nearly killing the other in surprise. However, Casimier was soft-hearted, and after hearing Rose's explanation, gave over his game. Ever since that moment, the two began to meet in secret, and soon fell in love. Rose gave her heart to him, even trusting her alias to him and telling him of her deeds. This was her biggest mistake. One night during one of their meetings, an alarm was sounded in the lord's keep. When the guard's reached Casimier, they gave him news that an associate of The Red Reaver had killed his father. Blinded by anger and his heart broken by betrayal, Casimier sent his men after Rose despite her pleas. She was chased into hiding. She is still wanted around the area and now goes by Rees.